


Сбои в работе страха и владычица озера

by craftornament



Category: Knights of the Borrowed Dark Series - Dave Rudden
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon, но не ужасные на самом деле, ужасы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftornament/pseuds/craftornament
Summary: Вивиан, Грей и Коринн спасают школьника от велосипеда, а еще выясняют, кем бы они были в историях о рыцарях Круглого стола





	Сбои в работе страха и владычица озера

Поразительно, сколько на свете разных видов монстров. От зубных врачей до трансформеров. Или вот до двоих, за которыми Эли, затаив дыхание, следил в щелку между досками сарая.  
Они двигались бесшумно.  
Они дышали огнем.  
Женщина была невысокой, но язык бы не повернулся назвать ее хрупкой. Мышцы выделялись под обтягивающими рукавами черной водолазки и наверняка скрывались под тканью свободных камуфляжных штанов. Пантера - не самая крупная среди больших кошек. И ходит с той же обманчивой плавностью, Эли посмотрел много фильмов о дикой природе. А еще пантера способна задушить аллигатора.  
Мужчина был одет в черное от горла до носков ботинок и следовал об руку со своей спутницей, как тьме и положено красться рядом с ночным хищником.  
-Джек тебе голову откусит, - негромко сказала женщина. Слова у нее выходили странно, расплывчато. Иностранный акцент?  
-Как раз, когда мне пытались откусить голову, меч и сломался, - хмыкнул мужчина. - Спасибо.  
Он подбросил, чтобы удобнее перехватить, слегка изогнутую полосу металла с длинной рукоятью. Это же не может быть катана? Монстры, носящие с собой катаны, - слишком изысканно для здешнего захолустья. Однако в отведенной в сторону руке женщины скалился острой кромкой точно такой же японский меч.

Грохота, подобного тому, что заставил Эли забиться в дальний угол сарая, не повторялось.  
Больше всего Эли волновала судьба велика. Кому-то, наверное, показалось бы глупым переживать за велосипед, когда ты только что видел настоящего трансформера, пусть и более уродливого, чем в фильмах. Когда вокруг твоего убежища кружат люди-драконы, выдыхающие пламя. Но и Оптимус Прайм, собравший себя из остатков основательно проржавевшего безколесого грузовика, и эти люди с катанами были для Эли абсолютными чужаками. А велик подарили родители, так что он, в некотором роде, воплощал их любовь к Эли. И еще без велосипеда в школу пришлось бы ходить пешком.  
Впрочем, возможно, это страх снова работал неправильно. К такому Эли привык. Все его внутренности жались друг к дружке в ужасе, если надо было прочитать сочинение вслух. Или в очереди перед медкабинетом, ради какой-нибудь безболезненной и безвредной процедуры, которую все одноклассники воспринимали как аттракцион. Или когда приходилось знакомиться с новым человеком. А иногда сердце испуганно ускорялось, даже если происходило что-то хорошее. Например, папа раньше предполагаемого возвращался из командировки или Эли узнавал дату первого показа фильма, выхода которого ждал.  
Когда его скрутило страхом рядом со старыми сараями, Эли не придал этому значения. Если бы его страх работал нормально, как у всех людей, Эли развернулся бы и не поехал навстречу опасности. Но Эли наоборот быстрее закрутил педали. Причиной тревоги, подумал он, на этот раз были собирающиеся и уже начавшие издали погрохатывать грозовые тучи, домой надо успеть раньше них.  
За сараями была развилка: грунтовка выходила к обычной улице, где иногда собирались самые противные одноклассники. Чтобы глупо похохотать без присмотра взрослых. Или покидать мусором в едущего домой Эли.  
Почти у поворота Эли стало совсем паршиво, до головной боли, звона в ушах и тошноты. Он слез с велика, оглянулся назад и понял, что от грозы не уйдет. Представил, как дождь хлещет его по непокрытой голове и плечам, а потом в землю под самым колесом со звуком миллиона разом сминаемых кусочков фольги попадает невыносимо белая молния. Едва понимая, что делает, Эли свернул с дороги, бросил велосипед в высокую траву, а сам забрался в тот сарай, где уже однажды отсиживался, когда одноклассники решили гнаться за ним от самой школы.  
Осторожно, перебираясь от одной пропускающей солнце щелки к другой, Эли увидел уродливое существо с четырьмя конечностями, но без головы. Состояло оно по большей части из искореженных фрагментов умершего от старости грузовика, который хозяева оставили у сарая в надежде со временем доразобрать на запчасти.  
Интересно, грузовик всегда был трансформером?  
Что-то ужасно загрохотало. И сам воздух сломался. И Эли погрузился в темный колодец страха так глубоко, что потерял счет времени и теперь даже не был уверен, закончилась гроза или еще только подходит. Выбраться на улицу и посмотреть мешали вооруженные чужаки.

Дзинь.  
Звук был до того знакомый, что на сердце потеплело. На полсекунды. А потом внутри у  
Эли будто разверзлась бездна, и он начал в нее проваливаться, как коллапсирующая, сжимающаяся внутрь себя звезда.  
Это был звонок его велика.  
Прикрытую куском брезента дыру в стене, через которую можно было пробраться внутрь, если ты достаточно мелкий, сейчас перекрывало... нечто. Оно походило бы на собаку, подрывающую проход под забором. Вот только передние лапы существа, скребущие землю, сделаны были из перекрученного неведомой силой велосипедного руля.  
Эли понял, что нужно бежать от этого.... чем бы они ни было. Но... Велосипед-трансформер, он знал, лез не просто прятаться, а стремился к нему, Эли. Что толку бежать или хотя бы кричать от ужаса, ведь жуткая штука все равно его нагонит.  
Дзинь.  
Подкоп, наверное, расширился достаточно, потому что существо перестало барахтаться на одном месте и одним скользящим движением оказалось внутри. Теперь оно уже не походило на собаку. Скорее на скорпиона: две передние клешни, а сзади тело сливается в один скрученный из велосипедных спиц хвост с крюком-жалом на конце.  
Дзинь.  
Хоть шажок сделать назад...  
Эли не мог.  
Что-то мешало.  
Он опустил глаза и увидел второго скорпиона. Наверное, чудище все это время находилось рядом с ним, пряталось в темном углу сарая, наблюдало. А теперь подползло и сомкнуло клешни у Эли на лодыжках.  
И тут-то он заорал.  
Дверь снесло валом пламени. Эли, не отдавая себе отчета, как-то успел прикрыть локтем лицо, но щепки сгорели еще в воздухе, не оставив и щепотки золы.  
В озаренный огнем и солнцем пролом шагнула ночь.  
Мужчина в черном одной рукой держал перед собой катану, а другой прижимал к уху мобильный телефон.  
-Двое. Одна из тварей поймала ребенка, - сказал он в трубку.  
Даже в сложившейся сюрреалистичной ситуации столь деловой подход Эли задел. Представляя себя в буквальном смысле в когтях монстра (не монстра-стоматолога), он в последнюю очередь подумал бы, что кто-то будет делать о происходящем телефонный отчет. Что еще - попросят скорпиона расписаться на бумажке?  
-Ты не тттронешь нас, железнорукккий, - у сцапавшего Эли скорпиона был голос. Уродливый, стрекочущий, как нельзя более подходящий ползучей твари. Эли затошнило от этого голоса. И от сдавливающего ноги железа, - какого-то ненормального, склизкого и отвратительного железа. - Ттты пощадишь детттеныыыша.  
-Да, - согласился мужчина. - Да.  
Конечно, глупо было надеяться, что Эли вырвут из клешней железного чудища. Никому он, Эли, не нужен. Впору бы заплакать от бессилия, но страх и омерзение мешали. Второй скорпион подполз ближе, застрекотал-захохотал.  
-Остттавь детттеныша нам, сддайся, ты веддь знаешь, охотта никккогда не кккончится, тттебя самого сожрррут ррано или поздно, а ттты уже таккк усттал, рыцаррь.  
-Ага, - сказал мужчина. - Два шага от угла.  
Эли со спины обдало жаром. Искра прочертила болезненную линию по его щеке. А потом что-то с невероятной силой рвануло его за шиворот. Он успел заметить отпустившую его руку - черную перчатку, черный рукав водолазки, успел увидеть падающий на землю телефон, отсеченную одним ударом клешню и расцветающие в воздухе спирали чистого белого пламени, прежде, чем ударился о пол, задохнулся, начал отфыркиваться от метнувшейся в лицо пыли. Может быть, с удивлением осознал он, его положение не так и безнадежно.

В фильмах фехтование похоже на танцы. В фильмах сражения с монстрами хочется пересматривать.  
В жизни красоты, как оказалось, намного меньше. Двое буквально разорвали в клочья и то, что было верным великом Эли, и то, что было вторым скорпионом.  
Их катаны светились как джедайские мечи.  
В конце на полу сарая остались лишь жалкие обломки да попадавшая со стен ржавая утварь. 

-...откуда ребенок? - спрашивала женщина.  
-Смотри на меня, - легонько встряхнул его за плечи мужчина. - Смотри на меня, ты сюда один пришел? С кем-то?  
-Од...од... - попытался откликнуться Эли.  
-Это не пара темных, как мы думали, - встревоженно шепнула женщина. - Это свора.  
-Предыдущая тварь сказала, их зовут Травлей. Коллективная охота.  
Двое переглянулись.  
-Где-то могут быть другие. Я еще чувствую...  
Мужчина держал его за плечо, словно опасаясь, что иначе Эли снова свалится на землю. В его руке Эли ощущал напряжение на грани дрожи. То же знакомое напряжение, что слышалось в голосе женщины. Старательно подавленный страх.  
Это открытие мигом прибавило доверия незнакомцам. Пламя или нет - по-настоящему ужасные монстры воплощают страх. Или отчаяние. А не боятся сами.

Высоченная женщина в короткой куртке отбросила огнетушитель. Под слоем оползающей пены виднелся почерневший угол сарая.  
-Это не я, - поспешил откреститься мужчина, стоило новой незнакомке лишь скосить глаза в его сторону. - Мы уничтожили две твари. Коринн ищет других. Похоже, тут целая свора.  
-Я разделалась с вожаком, - как само собой разумеющееся отметила женщина. И вопросительно, едва удостоив взглядом, кивнула в сторону Эли. Эли почувствовал себя вещью, мешающейся под ногами.  
На поясе у женщины висела кувалда. А сама она походила на статую, - прямая осанка, скупые и резкие движения, даже лицо в обрамлении серебристых волос казалось скорее вытесанным из твердого материала, чем живым.  
Мужчина начал что-то говорить, но его прервал сдавленный крик и звук удара.  
-Присмотрите за ребенком, Маллеус.  
Эли в ужасе уставился на каменную женщину, в руки которой его швырнули. он не хотел, чтобы за ним присматривали, он хотел оказаться на пути домой.  
Жуткая особа уставилась на него с взаимной неприязнью.  
Она успела поймать Эли и вцепиться ему в руку каменно-твердыми пальцами, никакой надежды вырваться. Но сделала она это, уже склонившись всем телом в сторону шума за сараем. Она готова была рвануться туда со скоростью и целеустремленностью пикирующего ястреба. Но ее затормозили на ходу.  
Эли всегда был невысоким, тощим. Он давно научился казаться совершенно незаметным. И вот теперь великанша, могучая как какая-нибудь героическая скульптура, с безжалостными, как у хищной птицы, глазами, буквально споткнулась об него. И Эли успел заметить, как растерянность на долю секунды сделала ее лицо подвижным. Как будто это он, ребенок, был монстром, способным сбить с пути бурю.

В следующие несколько минут все гремело, горело, и рушилось. На взгляд Эли это привлекало куда больше внимания, чем небольшой, подвластный огнетушителю, пожар.  
А еще Эли выяснил, что страх его невольной няньки, Маллеус, тоже работал неправильно. Потому что откуда-то вылезли еще два искореженных, состоящих из ржавых канистр, осколков досок, комьев грязи скорпиона. И Маллеус сокрушила их обоих своим молотом. Не отпуская руки Эли. Нависая над ним так, что никто не смог бы к нему приблизиться. При этом она, кажется, вообще не боялась.  
Только потом, когда все затихло и никто не выходил из-за выстоявшего и наполовину рухнувшего сараев, Маллеус выглядела... сосредоточенной. Примерно такой же напряженный вид Эли имел перед дверью зубного.  


Потом они ехали на пыльной старой машине с замазанными грязью номерами в сторону города.  
У Эли ныла лодыжка.  
Женщина-пантера, Коринн, с ногами забралась на заднее сиденье рядом с Эли. На щеке у нее была ссадина, и она хлоднокровно промокала ее салфеткой из аптечки.  
Человек-ночь жаловался, что ему не хватает _их_ машины, правильной машины.  
-Зато в _этой_ машине был огнетушитель, - отрубила Маллеус. - Осторожность, Грэхэм! Обязательно вам было поджигать сарай? Нам тут еще пожарной команды не хватало.  
Водитель поежился, очень явно, как будто напоказ.  
-У нас был форс-мажор, - устало пожала плечами Коринн.  
-Кроме того вы прекрасно бы справились с пожарной командой, - заулыбался Грэхэм. - Показали бы им огнетушитель!  
-Без него осталось бы показывать только твой острый язык. Грей, вашей с Коринн задачей было присматривать за периметром. Не ты сейчас командуешь и не тебе решать, кому идти сражаться, а кому присматривать... за гражданскими.  
-Простите, Маллеус.  
-Он просто точно знал, где я и что буду делать, и торопиля помочь, - вступилась Коринн. - И нам удалось разделаться со всеми четверыми. Вы выполнили самую сложную работу с вожаком.  
-Кроме того вы прекрасно ладите с детьми, - покаянный вид на водителе, человеке с двумя именами, долго не продержался.  
-Я? - у Маллеус стало такое лицо, будто она чем-то поперхнулась. Или будто ее совсем уж неожиданно обидели.  
-Абигайль в вас души не чает.  
Эли чувствовал себя совсем уж помехой. Он, конечно, половину разговора не понимал, но то, что ругаются из-за него, не понять было невозможно.  
Ему пришло в голову, что он не знает наверняка, куда его везут. Может быть, эти люди спросили его адрес, чтобы точно проехать мимо дома, туда, где о его судьбе никто не узнает... Эли уставился в окно, пытаясь определить, правильная ли дорога.  
-Эй, ты как, малыш? - мгновенно отреагировал водитель. Улыбка у Грея была яркая, как серповидный край солнца во время затмения, - как весь свет, остающийся в мире. Эли не мог отвязаться от этого образа, от мысли о соседстве с тьмой. Первое, что он увидел и услышал в этом человеке - ночь: сумрачное лицо, голос, сухой, как послезакатный ветер. Эли не удивился бы, если бы под черными перчатками оказалась еще более черная тьма.  
-Я нормально, - смутился Эли. - Извините, а те... Штуки из железа и мусора. Это были инопланетяне? Или магия?  
-Инопланетяне, - как-то слишком быстро подтвердила Коринн. Она,так и не сняв перчаток, захлопнула аптечку и теперь сидела рядом с Эли в позе обманчивого спокойствия. Так кошка может изобразить мирный отдых, даже глаза сощурить. Если кошку выдает подергивающийся кончик хвоста, то Коринн - распрмленные на коленях пальцы, кажется, в любой момент готовые схватиться за катану.  
-А то, как вы их сожгли... - несмотря на пересохший рот, продолжил допытыватся Эли.  
-А вот это, - довольно улыбнулся водитель, - Была магия.  
-Круто.  
-Грэхэм, прекрати, - приказала Маллеус.  
-При всем уважении, Вивиан, ваш подход не помогает разрядить обстановку, - не сдался под испепеляющим взглядом Грей, неужели у всех здесь по два имени? - А с нами новый знакомый.  
-Мы расстанемся через десять минут, - вздохнула Маллеус-Вивиан.  
-Именно. А мальчику потом с этим жить.  
-Трюк в том, чтобы не жить с этим, а просто жить, - вздохнула Коринн.  
Грэхэм отвлекся от дороги, чтобы встретиться с ней взглядом в зеркале заднего вида. И оба старательно избегали даже краем газа смотреть на Маллеус.  
Ясно было, что волшебникам не впервой друг друга подначивать, просто почему-то сейчас все шутки на полшага отступали за границу безобидных. И от этого тайного напряжения Эли было неуютно.  
-Не обижайтесь, Маллеус, - вздохнула Коринн. - Мы просто пытаемся сделать что-то хорошее.  
-Вам мало того, что вы только что сделали? - как-то устало не поверила Вивиан.  
-Не мало, но я что-то не чувствую себя после этого особенно хорошо, - Грэхэм принялся барабанить пальцами по рулю. Все замолчали.  
-Вивиан - это как владычица озера? - осторожно спросил Эли. Заход на вежливую беседу был жалкий, и Эли смутился, еще не договорив. Но как еще было осторожно вернуться к теме волшебства?  
-Владычица озера? - Коринн нахмурилась. - Нет, она - больше рыцарь. Или даже король Артур и Мерлин вместе взятые.  
-Мерлин не подходит из-за магии, - возразил Грэхэм.- А король Артур выбирается из своего Камелота максимум на войну. Нам нужен какой-то самый крутой странствующий рыцарь. Кто ездит по разным землям в поисках приключений, сражаясь с драконами и великанами?  
Эли мысленно перебрал каталог имен.  
-Ланселот?  
-Ланселот... - скептически повторила Коринн.  
Вивиан отвернулась к окну, демонстративно не желая участвовать в разговоре.  
-Но если Маллеус - Ланселот, кем это делает нас?  
-Ммм... Что скажет наш эксперт по рыцарству?  
Эли задумался. С кем путешествует странствующий рыцарь? С оруженосцами?  
-Я подозреваю, лошадьми, - высказалась Коринн.  
Эли рассмеялся. И даже Вивиан фыркнула как-то не вполне презрительно.

Вивиан на руках вытащила Эли из машины. Лодыжка у него на правой ноге совсем распухла но Маллеус, после безжалостного осмотра, заявила, что дело в обычном растяжении.  
Самый крутой рыцарь... Да, правда, она двигалась так, будто носила доспехи. Будто между ней и миром была глухая преграда из прочного металла. На Эли она и вовсе старалась не смотреть лишний раз. Словно он был ценным объектом, с котором надлежит обращаться бережно. Но не живым человеком.  
Наверное, все логично. Вивиан держит дистанцию, чтобы другие люди, а в особенности дети вроде Эли, ее не останавливали, ведь рыцарю нельзя отвлекаться от странствия.  
Осторожно усадив его на садовую дорожку, Вивиан все же глянула сверху вниз. Она как будто не знала, что делать, а Эли не знал, что сказать. Так они и не придумали.  
На дорожку упали первые дождевые капли.  
Когда Вивиан шла к машине, двое внутри больше не улыбались. Коринн сосредоточенно смотрела вперед, переместившись на середину заднего сиденья, Грэхэм уткнулся лбом в сложенные на рулевом колесе руки.  
Они посигналили перед тем, как уехать. Свет в прихожей включился почти мгновенно. Эли знал, что мама сейчас примется его ругать за то, где он пропадал и как повредил ногу, и как она переволновалась.  
"Осторожность, Грэхэм!"

Потом Эли уже пешком сходил к месту, где грунтовка приближалась к окраинной улице. Было жутко, он даже подумывал избегать развилки всеми возможными способами всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Это не бессмысленный риск, сказал он себе, это приключение. Вещь, в которой страх и и чудеса объединяются.  
Сараи совсем разобрали (Говорили, будто во время грозы в них ударила молния, и хорошо, что дождь не дал разгореться случившемуся из-за этого пожару), осталась только куча серых от времени досок, ржавые канистры и еще какая-то бесполезная утварь. Прогоревшие пятна затянулись травой. Эли нашел кусок железа, покрытого той же вылинявшей синей краской, что и стоявший здесь раньше грузовик. Металлическая пластина была смята, единственный ровный участок в центре, как дно кратера, по размеру и форме мог быть отпечатком молота.  
Конечно же Эли пытался рассказать, что с ним случилось. Конечно же его посчитали выдумщиком. Монстры - это то, с чего начинаются сказки. Монстров здесь больше не было.  
Может быть, когда он станет старше, он и сам перестанет верить, начнет думать обо всем как о детской игре.  
Пока что Эли, единственный во всем городе, и это странным образом согревало его, знал, насколько на самом деле разнообразны чудовища. Кроме тех, что караулят тебя на дороге или живут у тебя внутри, заставляя волноваться без повода, существуют те, что сделаны из металлолома, и те, что зовут себя рыцарями и дышат огнем, и готовы оторваться от своих приключений, чтобы защитить тебя, даже если на тебя напал твой собственный велосипед.


End file.
